


Secrets Revealed

by Red_K_Alex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_K_Alex/pseuds/Red_K_Alex
Summary: Anon prompt: "Can you write a one shot where Lena finds out that Kara is Supergirl? Same goes for Maggie. That would be great! Thanks!"An explosion in L-Corp leaves Supergirl injured and Maggie, Alex, and Lena worried about their friend.





	1. Maggie finds out

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this fluffy, but I've had a bad week and needed to churn out angst. If you want fluff go to my other 2 fics (in which Maggie and Lena will also learn Kara is Supergirl, but in a much fluffier way). This was also supposed to be a one-shot, but I've had a rough week and this took so long to make this much of it that I'm splitting it into 3.

It started off pretty routinely. Rumors and threats were spreading about L-Corp and the chief thought they were legitimate enough to justify at least a quick interview with the CEO. So Maggie found herself in the penthouse suite of L-Corp talking to Lena Luthor herself. Talking quickly turned to running and hiding as soon as Supergirl swooped in and, in as few words as possible, informed them there was a bomb planted somewhere in the office and they needed to leave right now.

 

Which was how Maggie found herself behind a bomb squad with her girlfriend and one very nervous Lena Luthor. If the CEO did have anything to do with the bomb, she was a very good actor, Maggie thought. (Maggie did suspect she was a good actor, but she also figured she was taught to hold her emotions inside, not put them out on display like this). Lena was pacing around frantically, wringing her hands together and alternating between scanning the crowd gathered outside the building and casting worried looks in the direction of her office.

 

The worst parts of Maggie’s job were, in order, paperwork and waiting around for someone else to clear you to go in. The only other person who looked more anxious than herself and Lena Luthor was Alex. Alex kept turning away from her and whispering rapidly into her coms.

 

A loud _BOOM!_ caused everyone to turn to the top of L-Corp. A bright flash of green lit up the sky and a blur of red and blue tumbled down from the penthouse. Supergirl slammed into the ground, leaving a huge crater in the sidewalk.

 

Alex gasped and ran to her side, dropping down on her knees to examine the hero. “Supergirl!” she said, “Supergirl, are you ok?”

 

There was no response.

 

Maggie jogged up next to Alex and put a hand on her shoulder. Alex didn’t seem to notice. Maggie tried not to let that get to her; tried not to be jealous. She took a deep breath, and cleared her mind, focusing instead on comforting her girlfriend. Maggie reached out her other hand and wiped tears from Alex’s eyes.

 

Something stirred in Alex at the physical connection and she kicked into agent mode. She checked Supergirl over for any obvious injuries, taking her pulse, and making sure that she was at the very least _alive._

 

Supergirl’s breathing was stuttery and uneven, but she was breathing and Maggie let herself sigh in relief, feeling Alex do the same. Alex bent down next to Supergirl’s ear and began whispering. Maggie frowned and couldn’t help but lean closer.

 

“Come on, please wake up,” Alex muttered frantically. “Please, please wake up, Kara, please.”

 

Maggie’s stomach dropped and she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Kara. Of course. That’s why Alex was always so close to National City’s hero, always so worried and involved. Supergirl was none other than her baby sister.

 

Maggie kneeled down and whispered, “Come on, Little Danvers, you gotta wake up.” Alex jerked in surprise but Maggie grabbed her hand and nodded reassuringly. “It’s ok,” she said, this time to Alex. “I won’t tell.” Alex nodded.

 

A team of DEO medics swarmed around them and loaded Kara onto a stretcher. Alex and Maggie watched intently. They climbed into the black ambulance and sped off toward the DEO.

 

“She’s going to be ok,” Maggie whispered, even though she wasn’t really sure. It was what Alex needed to hear though.

 

After a moment of silence and frantic watching over Kara, Alex turned to Maggie. “We were going to tell you, soon,” she began. “Kara hated that I had to keep secrets from you, but I wanted to protect her. She always wants to tell people too soon and she doesn’t realize how dangerous it is, not only for herself, but for anyone who has access to that knowledge. But we were going to tell you, Kara had this whole dramatic reveal planned and everything.”

 

“If you want, I can pretend I don’t know and she can still execute her plan,” Maggie said with a small smile.

 

Alex nodded, and snuggled into her girlfriend. She tried not to dwell on the thought that Kara might not get that chance.


	2. Lena Find Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went a different direction than I was planning so if it seems inconsistent with Chapter 1 I'm sorry. I tried to make it flow as much as possible. And I'm sorry for any Maggie fans who might be disappointed that Lena got more words; I just feel like I know Lena's voice better.

Lena Luthor didn’t get scared. She didn’t get nervous, and she _especially_ didn’t get flustered, for goodness’ sake. Yet there she was: a pacing, distracted mess. _It’s just Kara,_ she told herself, but that only made the anxiety worse.

 

Earlier that day, Kara had sent her a text that simply said, “We need to talk. Lunch at your office at noon?” Lena had responded, “Yes, of course,” but her mind had already gone through all of the stages of grief. Now she was just _waiting_ for whatever the final blow was going to be. Had Kara figured out about her crush? Had Lex and Lillian’s threats finally become too much and Kara couldn’t stand being around her anymore? Did Kara blame her for everything that had gone wrong in the past few weeks? Lena had no idea, and she wasn’t used to not knowing.

 

She’d been an absolute wreck ever since.

 

At 11:58 there was a knock on her door. “Come in,” she called out, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

 

Kara entered the room cautiously, holding a rather large bag of take-out in her hand. Lena noted that it was from her favorite Italian place, rather than the usual Noonan’s Kara liked. She wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not. Kara flashed her trademark megawatt smile, which was reassuring, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes, and the telltale crinkle was plastered on her forehead alerting Lena that something was wrong.

 

“So, um, I think I should probably just cut to the chase,” Kara said, setting down the bag of food and wringing her hands together. “I had this whole big speech planned, but it might be better to just show you; I don’t know.”

 

“Kara, is everything ok? Are you in trouble?”

 

“No, I’m fine. Just nervous. I- I’m not really sure what’s going to happen here. I’m afraid you’re going to look at me differently.” Her hands moved up to the top of her button-down and she fiddled with the collar.

 

“Kara, whatever it is, I promise we’ll be ok. You’re my only friend, I’m not about to just give that up.” _Is she about to come out to me?_

 

“Don’t make promises before you know,” Kara muttered. She took a deep breath and began to work the top button of her shirt open.

 

 _That’s… rather forward,_ Lena thought, but she kept her mouth shut to see where Kara was going with this.

 

Kara undid two more buttons, and Lena saw a flash of blue at the top of Kara’s chest.

 

 _Oh. Oh my God,_ Lena thought _is she…. She’s Supergirl…._ “Of course,” Lena muttered. “Of course, you’re her.”

 

 

“I—” Kara began, but was interrupted by her phone jingling in her pocket. “I need to take this. It’s Alex. I’m sorry.”

 

“There’s a back room over there,” Lena said pointing. Kara nodded and ran off, leaving Lena alone to process.

 

She’d always suspected, of course, that Kara wasn’t human. Her pro-alien amnesty views, her nervousness around the alien detection device, “I flew here on a bus,” it was all rather obvious, really. But being faced with undeniable proof that not only was Kara an alien, but that she was National City’s darling, well, it was a lot to take in.

 

Unfortunately, Lena didn’t get much time to think, as a frantic knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. “NCPD, open up,” the voice on the other side said. Lena sighed and cracked her door open.

 

Lena had to stifle a laugh at the officer before her. She was one of the tiniest people Lena had ever seen, and if it weren’t for the scowl on her face Lena wouldn’t have been able to take her seriously.

 

“What can I do for you, officer?”

 

“There are some rumors floating around about L-Corp that we need your help clearing up.” The officer looked her up and down as if she could read Lena’s thoughts.

 

“Of course, I’m happy to help. Please, come in.”

 

The officer stepped inside and crossed her arms, gesturing with her head for Lena to sit down. Lena did, if a little reluctantly.

 

“So, what do you need from me?” Lena said. “I’m more than willing to cooperate. I have nothing to hide.”

 

“Well for starters—” the officer began, but was interrupted by Supergirl frantically knocking at the balcony window. Lena jumped up to open it and Supergirl all but tumbled into the room.

 

“You need to get out, now!” Supergirl said. “There’s a bomb somewhere in here. We need to evacuate the building.”

 

 _So that’s what the phone call was about,_ Lena thought. “Of course, Supergirl,” she said reaching for the fire alarm. She pulled the lever and the piercing screech filled the building. Lena could only hope her employees evacuated quickly.

 

“Be safe,” she whispered to Kara over her shoulder. Kara nodded and began the process of x-raying the office.

 

Deep down, Lena knew most bombs probably couldn’t harm Supergirl. Still, it made her more than a little nervous to think of her friend alone in a room that was about to explode. She tried to keep her emotions in check but couldn’t help pacing around the sidewalk and glancing up at her office every so often. She tried to ignore the suspicious glares coming from the officer who was interviewing her.

 

Lena spotted the FBI agent she knew was Kara’s sister. Alex was whispering into her comms. Lena was about to make her way over to her when her office exploded in a puff of green. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she watched her friend tumble down from the top floor.

 

Lena tried to fight through the crowd to reach Kara, but before she could Supergirl was loaded into an unmarked vehicle and driven away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr as forever-of-bff


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally gets some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took 8 million years to write ahh! My life has been super crazy and my computer is being a little bitch. This chapter is more Lena centric than I meant for it to be and I apologize for not having more Maggie, she's just really hard for me to write.

Lena tried calling Kara 14 times in the hope that _someone_ would answer and explain what was happening to her friend. No such luck.

She debated the morality of hacking Kara's phone and tracing the location. Lena didn't want to overstep, but she was also very worried about her friend. Finally - after trying to contact James at CatCo, Kara's boss, Winn that guy who helped her at her party, Kara's sister, and even Mike of the Interns- Lena decided that the ends justified the means.

It was relatively simple to break Kara's security and weasel her way onto the approved "find my friends" list. _Honestly, Kara, for working with the government and having a computer nerd as a best friend your phone has rather rubbish security..._ What was perplexing was that Kara's phone seemed to lead to the middle of the desert. 

Still, Lena wasted no time in dismissing Jess and her driver for the day and speeding her way into the sunset. She was grateful for her fast car, for the surprising lack of patrol cars on the road, and for the determination she held. However, she was frustrated with her car's inability to drive on dirt roads and had to slow down significantly as she turned off the main road. 

She found herself at a security gate several miles off the main road looking into a facility with rounded buildings and numerous military grade tanks. 

It took a shockingly alarming amount of time before any security even noticed her flashy car idling outside the entrance. 

A huge man with a much too small security uniform came jogging up to her car. 

"Hey! How'd you find this place? You're not supposed to be here. I suggest you turn around and forget about this." 

"Please, I just need to see Supergirl. It's important."

The man tried to keep his poker face, but Lena detected a flash of surprise in his eyes. "Supergirl? What makes you think Supergirl is out here in the middle of the desert at a top secret government site?"

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Fine. If Supergirl isn't here, please at least let me speak with Agent Danvers."

The guard narrowed his eyes at her and for a split second Lena was terrified he was going to deny that Agent Danvers existed. However, he just turned away and spoke into his radio. "There's some fancy rich lady out here trying to find Supergirl and Agent Danvers. No, she asked for Agent Danvers directly and specifically. What do you want me to do here? Yeah? Ok..." The guard turned back to her. "Alright, ma'am I'm going to need you to park your car in that lot over there, hand over your keys and any weapons, provide me with some ID, and then we'll see about letting you speak with Agent Danvers."

Lena reluctantly handed over her keys, purse, taser, and wallet before being led through a series of metal detectors, DNA scans, and mounds of paperwork. Finally, they handed her a visitor's tag and a blindfold and guided her through a network of tunnels. Lena lost track of how many turns they took before she was being shoved into a brightly lit room. The blindfold was removed, and she took in her surroundings: what looked like an interrogation room. She calmly perched on the edge of the chair provided and waited. 

The door slammed open and in stormed Alex Danvers. "You better have a real good explanation for how you found this place, Luthor, or so help me you'll never leave here again."

Lena leveled her best negotiating eyes and glared at Alex. "I need to know if Supergirl is ok. I need to know that _Kara_ is ok."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "What are you implying, Miss Luthor?"

Lena sat up straighter. "Alex, I know Kara is Supergirl. She told me this morning before saving my life. I just need to know that she's ok." Lena tried to keep her voice steady, but Alex could feel the gentle waver at the end. She sighed.

"Yeah, alright, come with me," Alex said. She didn't bother blindfolding Lena again, instead she grabbed her hand and led her to a room with transparent walls. "Med-bay" the door read. 

Kara, dressed in her torn Supergirl suit, laid there on a glowing white table with wires poking out of her everywhere. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was ragged, and there was a slight greenish tint to her skin.

"Shit," Lena breathed out, freezing at the door.

"Yeah," Alex whispered. She gestured for Lena to enter and went and sat on a chair by Kara's bed next to Detective Sawyer. "She looks a lot worse than she actually is, we think. The light replicates the sun's radiation. We think her body is just working overtime to expel the Kryptonite from her system."

"Is she going to be ok?" Lena cursed herself for how much her voice trembled.

Alex shrugged and looked at the floor. Maggie ran her hands gently through Alex's hair. 

"Probably," Alex said. "She's faced worse, really, but it's scary every time there's Kryptonite involved. She's normally so untouchable that when she can truly get hurt..." Alex trailed off, and in that moment Lena didn't see steely Agent Danvers, but Alex, a scared, protective older sibling. 

It reminded her of Lex, in his good days, and Lena had to choke back a sob.

Lena stood halfway in the doorway, unsure what to do with herself. Maggie kept glancing over with a look she had a hard time identifying. Somewhere halfway between pity and suspicion, she suspected. Alex just stared at the floor. 

The three of them stayed like that for a good while. Lena lost the ability to keep track of time as worry ate away at her stomach. She wanted to scream, wanted to run over and hold Kara, wanted to pray, but all she could do was stare at her friend through the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like days, Kara jerked forward, eyes flying open. Her veins and eyes flashed green for a moment before a wave of green vapor rose up from her body and disappeared.

"Is everyone ok?" Kara croaked.

Alex was up from the chair in a flash, throwing her arms around Kara. "Everyone is fine, thanks to you. Are you ok?" She held Kara at arms length, examining her.

Kara chuckled, then winced. "Yeah, I think so. Everything's kind of sore, but I'm alive." 

"Thank God," Alex said, pulling Kara into a tight hug. Kara grinned and gingerly returned the embrace. 

"Is Lena..." Kara trailed off, unsure of what she was actually trying to ask.

"Ask her yourself," Alex said, gesturing to the corner where Lena awkwardly stood, gaping.

"Oh!" Kara's face lit up in a smile that quickly turned to panic. "How did you get here? Did you... Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Kara, just scared. You really worried me. I can't... I can't lose you," Lena ended in a whisper so faint that anyone without super hearing wouldn't have been able to pick it up.

Kara grimaced and lifted herself off the sun bed, walking over to Lena. "I'm here. I'm ok." She opened her arms in an invitation for a hug, which Lena gratefully stepped into. Kara was so warm, so strong, even after being critically injured. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling her heart stutter faster.

Maggie cleared her throat and the two leapt apart. "C'mon, Alex, let's give these two some space." Alex shook her head as she grabbed Maggie's hand and left the room.

"So. Um. Hi," Kara said tentatively. 

"Yeah. Hi." 

"So now you know... Is.. Um... Is this ok?"

Lena frowned. "Is what ok?"

Kara shrugged and sat back on the sun table. She patted the space next to her and Lena also sat. "Me. Being, you know, Supergirl. Is that ok?"

Lena grabbed one of Kara's hand in both of hers and looked her dead in the eye. "Of course that's ok. You've saved me more times than I can count."

Kara smiled, but her face fell a little. "Yeah, well, just doing my job."

Lena shook her head. "No, it's more than that. You may have physically saved me as Supergirl, but Kara saved my sanity. Gave me a friend and believed in me always. Kara, I owe you so much."

"Lena, no, you don't. You're a good friend; you've helped me out more times than I can count. Me Kara and me Supergirl."

"Well, that's what friends do, right? They help each other."

"Yeah," Kara whispered. "Friends do that." She smiled again, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, and the crinkle between her eyebrows appeared.

Lena lifted up a hand to try to smooth it away. "What's wrong?" 

Kara sighed and bunched her hands into fists. "I value our friendship so much, Lena, and I don't want to mess it up, but..."

"But?" Lena's heart was pounding

"But I almost died today. You could have died today. And I'm tired of living like that's something that's not going to happen. Life's too short. So I don't want to ruin our friendship or drive you away because you're important to me! But I'm tired of hiding things and lying. To you. To myself." Kara looked up at Lena, tears starting to form. There was a vulnerability in her eyes that Lena had never seen before. "I dont' want to ignore how I feel anymore. Because every time I look at you I... I can't help but wonder what it'd be like to kiss you."

"Why don't you find out?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Kara took a deep breath and looked into Lena's eyes one more time, searching. Lena nodded, grinned, and closed the gap between them.

It was a soft kiss, a gentle kiss, a tender kiss. Kara could hear Lena's heart pounding, and grinned when it sped up as she reached up to cup Lena's jaw. Lena deepened the kiss, noting the softness of Kara's lips.

 

From the next room, Alex quietly slid Maggie a $50 bill as she watched the scene play out on the security camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending :,) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr as the-Damnvers-sisters


End file.
